


Lost in Town

by LittleLex



Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harold gets karma for slapping Cirrus, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Nim and Rylie are mostly mentioned, Sassy Boys, So I'm not gonna add them in as characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: Harold and Cirrus get separated from Rylie and Nim once a crowd had started. The men are lost together in an unfamilar place and only have each other for company.
Relationships: Cirrold, Prince Cirrus/Harold Gloom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Lost in Town

As Rylie, Nim, Harold, and Cirrus made their way around town, walking around aimlessly, a crowd had suddenly erupted ahead of them. They were screaming something about sales and discounts, it was hard to hear them over all the overlapping chatter. 

Unfortunately, they all were separated by the roaring crowd. 

Harold groaned, rubbing his head. It felt like a bump was starting to form. He realized Cirrus was next to him, muttering under his breath. He checked his surrounding; Rylie and Nim were nowhere to be found. He slowly removed himself from the ground, turning to the prince. 

“I think we lost Rylie and Nim. Let me help you up.” He offered his hand to Cirrus, the man rudely rejected it. 

“I don’t need a Gloomverse citizen like  _ you _ , to help me.” He hissed, shortly floating above the ground. Harold had the urge to slap him again but decided against it. 

Cirrus had begun to soar in the sky, almost reaching the top of the building beside the men. Harold grabbed ahold of his ankle, barely. 

“What are you doing?! Steamverse is clearly against magic! Hovering above the ground is bad enough.” Harold scolded, yanking Cirrus down harshly. The prince yelped in response, blush creeping on his cheeks. 

In retaliation, Cirrus whacked his leg at Harold’s chin. The candy man was sent flying to the ground, cradling his chin. Cirrus hovered over the ground back again, eyeing the other man. 

“Consider this karma for slapping the prince of Stratoverse.” Cirrus stated matter-of-factly. 

Reluctantly, Harold had to agree.

“Why were you flying anyway? Did you want to get caught?” Harold inquired, standing up while rubbing at his now red chin. 

“I was looking for Lady Nim, not that it concerns you.” He waved his hand dismissively. Harold rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. It was going to be a long trip to find the others. 

* * *

As the two made their way across town, hoping to run into Nim and Rylie, the weather decided to rain cats and dogs out. 

“Lovely, can this day get any better?” Harold asked no one in particular, sarcastically. 

“I do not know what you’re talking about, the day has been awful this far,” Cirrus responded honestly. He didn’t know what sarcasm is. Harold facepalmed. 

“Let’s just take shelter somewhere.” Harold broke out into a light run, looking for a dry area. His eyes landed on a restaurant a few feet away that had outdoor dining. With a blink of an eye, Cirrus had already beaten him. 

Harold slumped over in one of the seats, exhausted. Cirrus stood beside him, his eyes scanning his surroundings as if he was searching for someone. 

“Aren’t you a weather magician? Can’t you just poof the rain away?” 

“No, I can not. It’s not how it works.” He continued to scan the proximity. 

“Worried about Nim? I’m sure she’s fine, she’s strong.”

“I do not doubt her strength. She’s just one of the few people who truly care about me.” Cirrus answered softly. Harold felt his heart pang, it was like he saw a new side of him. 

The two waited in comfortable silence for a bit. Cirrus began to grow impatient. Harold had been used to sitting in the rain for hours, this was child play for him. Cirrus growled. 

“We’ve only been under here for like five minutes.” Harold bit his lip, holding in a snicker. 

“How’re you so calm about this? Aren’t you worried about your friend?” Cirrus bit out. 

“I’m sure she’s okay, she has Nim with her. She also has some pretty impressive magic.” Harold hummed. Cirrus turned his head, mumbling under his breath. 

The area was completely deserted, not a single soul to be seen. No one else was outside, Harold thought someone in the restaurant would’ve kicked them out by now. 

“I would’ve assumed the rain would bother a gloomversian. You don’t seem the slightest bit annoyed.” 

“I was homeless for a while and lived on the streets. I had to deal with pretty brutal weather.” Harold admitted, a sad smile plastered on his face. 

He noticed how Cirrus moved just a little bit closer to him. They wouldn’t admit it, but the two men enjoyed the company together. 

Nim and Rylie found them soon after, relief written on their faces. Coincidentally, the rain had stopped. As the four continued with their trip, Harold and Cirrus had a newfound respect for one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to make a fanfic of Cirrold after the new comic update. This was my first time writing for Cirrus and Harold, so I'm sorry if it's bad, I tried. I want to thank my friend who had the idea of the boys getting lost in town! I just rolled with the idea to create something out of it! Remember to stay safe and wear a mask.


End file.
